Camper Boy Age Trilogy (Valiente
Valiente&Bessy's Channel and Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz's Movie-Spoof of "Ice Age" Cast * Manny - Valiente the Bull (Ferdinand (2017)) * Sid - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Diego - Puss in Boots (Shrek) * Scrat - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Linus (Peanuts) and Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Roshan - Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Soto - Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs) * Zeke - Nigel (Rio) * Oscar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Lenny - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Dab the Dodo - Alex (Madagascar) * Carl and Frank - Metal Beak and Kludd (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Ellie - Bessie (Barnyard) * Crash and Eddie - Woody (with Ducky (Toy Story), Cody Maverick (Surf's Up), Crane (Kung Fu Panda) and BB-8 (Star Wars) as Extras) and Buzz (with Bunny (Toy Story), Chicken Joe (Surf's Up), Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) and WALL-E (WALL-E) as Extras) * Fast Tony - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic) * Lone Gunslinger - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Mini-Sloths - Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie) * Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Mor'du (Brave) and The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Scratte - Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Tip (Home) & Ronnie Anne (The Loud House) * Buck - Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Remy (Ratatouille) and Dru (Despicable Me 3) * Momma Dino - Dragon (Shrek) * Rudy - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Eggbert, Shelley and Yoko - Dronkeys (Shrek) * Peaches - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Captain Gutt - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Shira - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) * Granny Sloth - Rosa Casagrande (The Loud House) * Squint - Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) * Flynn - Makunga (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Raz - Adagio Dazzle (Rainbow Rocks) * Sid's Family - Super Mario, Princess Peach (Mario Bros.), Gru (Despicable Me) and Russell (Up) * Gupta - Charles Muntz (Up) * Silas - Tank Evans (Surf's Up) * Boris - Alpha (Up) * Ethan - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Louis - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Brooke - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Shangri Llama - Po (with Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda), Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole), Mack (Cars), Grandsanta (Arthur Christmas), Mater, Lightning McQueen (Cars), Shrek, Otis, Ben (Barnyard), Red (The Angry Birds Movie), Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), E.B. (Hop), Sulley, Mike (Monsters, Inc.) and Marlin (Finding Nemo) as extras) * Julian - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Gavin - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Gertie - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Roger - Larry (The Wild) * Francine - Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) * Teddy - Luigi (Mario), Hector Casagrande (The Loud House) and Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) * Neil DeBuck Weasel - Blu (Rio), Oh (Home) and Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) Gallery Valiente-ferdinand-48.6.jpg|Valiente as Manny Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Sid Puss in Boots in Shrek The Third.jpg|Puss in Boots as Diego Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman, Linus.jpg|Linus Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|and Lincoln Loud as Scrat Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Roshan Mr. Tinkles.jpg|Mr. Tinkles as Soto Nigel in Rio 2.jpg|Nigel as Zeke Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Oscar Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Lenny Alex in Merry Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Dab the Dodo Metal Beak in Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole.jpeg|Metal Beak Kludd in Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole.jpeg|and Kludd as Carl and Frank Bessy-the-cow-barnyard-8.93.jpg|Bessie as Ellie Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody, Ducky-toy-story-4-32.jpg|Ducky, Cody-maverick-surfs-up-2-wavemania-65.3.jpg|Cody Maverick, Crane in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Crane BB8fire.jpg|and BB-8 Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|and Buzz Lightyear, Bunny-toy-story-4-95.1.jpg|Bunny, Chicken Joe in Surf's Up.jpg|Chicken Joe, Monkey in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Monkey WALL-E in WALL-E.jpg|and WALL-E as Crash and Eddie Sonic in Sonic Lost World (2010).jpeg|Sonic as Fast Tony Leonard in The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019).jpeg|Leonard as Lone Gunslinger Birds (Rio and The Angry Birds Movie).jpg|Birds as Mini-Sloths Mordu.jpg|Mor'du Bear (The Fox & The Hound).jpg|and The Bear as Cretaceous and Maelstrom Penny Peterson, Tip and Ronnie Anne Santiago.jpg|Penny Peterson, Tip & Ronnie Anne as Scratte Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde as Buck Remy .jpeg|Remy as Extra (Buck) Dru (Despicable Me 3).png|Dru as Extra (Buck) Dragon-shrek-2-8.72.jpg|Dragon as Momma Dino Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Rudy Dronkeys.jpg|Dronkeys as Eggbert, Shelley and Yoko Starlight Glimmer ID S6E2.png|Starlight Glimmer as Peaches Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95 5.jpg|Kai as Captain Gutt Kitty Softpaws.jpg|Kitty Softpaws as Shira Grandma-rosa-the-casagrandes-5.79.jpg|Rosa Casagrande as Granny Sloth Aloysius O'Hare in The Lorax-0.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare as Squint Makunga in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Makunga as Flynn Adagio Dazzle ID EG2.png|Adagio Dazzle as Raz Mario in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (2017).jpeg|Super Mario, Peach in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011).jpeg|Princess Peach, Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru Russel in Up.jpg|and Russell as Sid's Family Charles Muntz in Up.jpg|Charles Muntz as Gupta Tank-evans-surfs-up-2-wavemania-92.6.jpg|Tank Evans as Silas Alpha in Up.jpg|Alpha as Dobson Bomb in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Bomb as Ethan Chuck in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpg|Chuck as Louis Ski-Twi Sparkle.jpeg|Sci-Twi as Brooke Po-kung-fu-panda-3-1.4.jpg|Po, Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 3-0.jpg|Shifu, Soren.jpeg|Soren, Mack in Cars 3.jpg|Mack, Grand-santa-arthur-christmas-7.91.jpg|Grandsanta, Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Mater, Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen, Shrek in Shrek the Third.jpg|Shrek, Otis-the-cow-barnyard-39 7.jpg|Otis, Ben the Cow.jpg|Ben, Red in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Red, Dracula (Hotel Transylvania).png|Dracula, E.B..jpg|E.B., Sullivan-monsters-university-9.56.jpg|Sulley, Mike Wazowski in Monsters, University (2013).jpeg|Mike Marlin in Finding Dory-0.jpg|and Marlin as Shangri Llama Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Julian Rattlesnake Jake in Rango.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as Gavin Dory in Finding Dory-0.jpg|Dory as Gertie Larry in The Wild.jpg|Larry as Roger Chloe-we-bare-bears-18.jpg|Chloe Park as Francine Luigi in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007).jpeg|Luigi as Teddy Hector Casagrande in The Loud House (Show).jpeg|Hector Casagrande as Extra (Teddy) Oogway in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Oogway as Extra (Teddy) Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Neil DeBuck Weasel Oh smiling about.jpg|Oh as Extra (Neil DeBuck Weasel) Rodney Copperbottom.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Extra (Neil DeBuck Weasel) Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:J.B. Eagle and Kevin Snipe Rockz Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Hasbro Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney/Pixar Animation Studios Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Lionsgate Category:Valiente&Bessy's Channel Category:Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Category:Dreamworks Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs